


Scars on your back (cont)

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Banging in a doctor's office, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, how unprofessional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Continuation (sort of) of the previous Nora/Abby story but this time it's very kinky.
Relationships: Abby & Nora (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 32





	Scars on your back (cont)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. If you see mistakes then oops.

How had the two of them managed to keep this stupid game of rub in the dark for so long without anyone knowing? Abby refused to believe her far too obvious, far too constant visits to the medical bay hadn't raised the suspicion of her group. Half of the time she wasn't even injuried so what was excuse for being in Nora's office? They wouldn't confront Abby about her not so subtle crush but the smile on her face after leaving Nora's was pretty telling...

Weeks had gone by of Abby excusing herself after a mission to go see Nora and Nora lying about how it was super serious and Abby needed to be seen right away so she could get the two of them alone in that room to do the same thing they did: not that much.

Some days the air between them was too awkward for them to manage a proper conversation so Abby ended up rambling about the first thing that came to mind to try and lighten the mood before Nora put her hands under Abby's shirt to feel at her muscles. On the rare occasion the sexual tension between them could be cut in half with a scalpel, they jumped all the awkward small-talk and spent their almost half an hour in silence, simply touching each other.

Touching in the way two people crushing on each other tried to do but neither of them tried to go any further so everything was above the waist and they never went for more sensitive spots above the line of their pants and that shit was too frustrating!

Often Nora had to cut their odd exploring of arms and stomachs sooner than Abby wanted because she had to look somewhat professional for the next patient. Abby would leave with a feeling similar to blue balls that never seemed to go away completely even after she was two fingers deep in herself with thoughts of Nora bent over a desk in her mind. 

How long were they going to keep this up? 

Or a better question would be how long could Abby go on without acting out what she fantasized about? 

Shit, had Nora ever done the same? 

Pleasure herself to the thought of Abby? 

Abby hid her face in her palms, the slight shake from the truck's wheels hitting uneven ground made her brain bounce around on the sewer that her mind had become lately. No extra hours at the gym pumping iron or unrestrained violence towards infected would get rid of the muddy waters that her more coherent thoughts were being drowned in. Filth, her mind was completely ruined by filthy thoughts about Nora.

"Earth to Abby. Hello? Que tienes?", Manny waved a hand under Abby's hands, the movement caught as a peek between her fingers. She tried to adjust her position, hoping her cheeks weren't burning red.

"Sorry, just...been a long week.", she sighed.

Manny frowned at her distant gaze, his head cocked to the side with a hum. "I'm sure you'll feel better as soon as we get back and you can run into Nora's arms.", his pout turned into a wide smile at the wide eyes Abby was giving him. He chuckled, putting his hand on her knee, expression suddenly serious.

"I know you have a thing for Nora. Como se...You are not very good at pretending you don't...", he pointed at the healed up wrist and then at her face, "Best to tell her how you feel before you start hurting yourself on purpose just to see her.", he crossed his arms at the guilty expression on Abby's flushed features.

Yes, Abby had considered doing something stupid just to be taken care of by Nora but Manny was right, she couldn't do that. It wouldn't be good for them if Nora found out Abby was having those thoughts.

The blonde sighed, looking at Manny with an almost desperate look. She groaned and curled her fists into her pants. "What do I do?! I can't just ask her if...", in a snap of her jaw she closed her mouth, staring at the man. She wondered if he had any idea of what Nora and her had been doing when they were alone.

Manny scratched at his beard, "Why not? If she has the patience to deal with you knocking at her door like four times a week, knowing you're not hurt and still talking to you... Seems obvious to me..., he gave a shrug of the shoulders, turning to look at the front of the truck. "Just do it, Abby. It's always better to know and move on than to suffer in doubt and end up losing someone because you were scared...", his words sounded so bittersweet, like he knew what he was talking about from personal experience.

Abby was about to ask if Manny ever had his heart broken before but the truck pulled to a stop and he quickly hopped off, his face with a bright smile. He gave Abby a thumbs-up and left to unpack stuff and sign off their names as she sat in the truck, quiet.

Those words echoed in her head: that it was better to know than to suffer, that Nora always opened her door to Abby so it meant she was interest in being with Abby. Maybe it was too soon to think of an actual relationship but they could do more than just touching, they could sleep together and maybe all of that tension would leave and they could go back to being normal people instead of living consumed by lust and the fear that their friendship would end.

Oh my God, what if it did end? What if things just got so awkward after having sex that they couldn't even look at each other anymore? Or what if their interest in having sex was just good in theory and in reality Nora was fine just touching without taking a bite?

Abby was so stuck in her own thoughts, her body completely frozen on that seat, that she didn't notice Manny waving at her from the entry gate before he disappeared into the base and then, it was quiet.

With nobody to nudge her awake, it took the loud shout from the men wanting to load the truck for her to snap back to reality. She looked at her wrist watch and noticed she must have spaced out for at least ten minutes by just going back and forth between hyping herself up to go and tell Nora what she was feeling and losing all of that courage because she genuinely feared this was all a misunderstanding.

She couldn't go on like this!

She had to do something! Anything!

The wolf stood up and forced herself to leave the truck, stepping out of that bubble of negativity to go and show Nora how much she wanted her. She was going to enter the compound, go straight to the med bay, knock on that door and kiss Nora on the lips.

Abby took in a deep breath and raised her arm, ready to knock on the door to Nora's office. Ready to face her fears and confront the medic about the strange game they were playing. Ready…she curled her wrist and let it move to the front, knuckles hitting the air.

"Oh, thank God you're here!", two soft hands took the soldier by the arm, pulling her inside. Abby squeaked in confusion, staring at Nora who locked the door in the office and put her palm over her own chest.

With a sigh, Nora spoke.

"Manny knows.", Nora's mouth twitched with the ghost of a smile at the adorable tilt of Abby's head.

"What does he know…?", Abby pursed her lips.

"A-are you serious? He knows...about...you know what he knows…you know?", Nora closed her eyes with a hiss, mentally kicking herself for answering like that. She sighed again, trying to make more sense so the blonde could understand; "He knows you've been coming here after your missions. He knows…we have...something going on...", her hands were waving all over the place, a thing she did when she was nervous which happened quite rarely.

Abby looked at the shorter woman and pouted, her eyes on Nora's awkward movements. She took a few steps closer into Nora's personal space, making the medic look up at her with a confused expression.

"Do we, though?", the blonde asked.

"…do we what?", Nora took in a breath through her nose, holding it in to try and appear calm.

"Do we...have something? Besides the...whatever it is we've been doing lately?", Abby tries to stay cool but she still sounded hopeful if not nervous Nora would deny there was chemistry between them.

Nora looked to the side for a second, knowing what to say but unsure of whether it was a good idea. It was impossible to deny the tension but she had to ask herself if it was just that, sexual tension, or if she had started to develop actual feelings for Abby.

"Nora, I'm…I'm not expecting a love confession but I can't stop pretending you haven't been on my mind ever since…You know…I can't stop think about you. I think about you when I wake up, when I'm out, I think about you before I fall asleep…I need to know…", she took another step closer, body inches away from the other woman. "I need to know if you feel the same way...Please...", Abby searched Nora's eyes for an answer and it came in a palm over her heart-beat.

"I want you, Abby. I just...didn't know if you'd be comfortable if I suddenly made an advance. You're a lot more...timid than I first thought. I didn't want it to feel like I was taking advantage of you when all you might have wanted was...for someone to show you touch can be a good thing…", Nora stared at her hand over Abby's chest and sighed, "I was hoping...maybe you were afraid of asking for more...I was..."

The wolf leaned down to offer a brief smile, her hand on Nora's hip and the other pushing at her lower back. She hugged the medic close to her frantic heart and closed her eyes. They didn't speak for a while, that silent understanding more than enough for Abby to know the feeling was mutual and she no longer had to fear rejection. Nora sighed, all the air on her lungs leaving in a wave of relief as she put her arms around the other's neck, slowly leaning up.

Abby pressed her lips to Nora's, a shy kiss to see how she would react. While Nora had her own fears and doubts, she was much less timid than Abby. She pushed against the blonde's mouth with hunger, her teeth sinking into Abby's bottom lip. Abby groaned and opened her mouth, letting Nora take the reigns in slipping her tongue inside with a quiet moan.

The air in the office grew hot and heavy very quickly as it became clear taking it slow wasn't something on their minds. Weeks of sexuak tension had made them hungry for this, the opportunity to claim each other in ways they had only dreamt about.

Abby pushed her hand under Nora's shirt, touching at beautiful dark and smooth skin that hadn't been marked by years of battle unlike hers. It was so pleasant to touch and it felt so wonderful under her rough fingers. Nora broke the kiss with a smile, her hands peeling away the sporty vest she often wore, eating up the stare Abby was giving to the newly exposed skin of Nora's shoulders and long arms.

"What's on your mind, Anderson?", the playful tone and drumming of her fingers on Abby's chest made the blonde smile, placing her hands on Nora's soft shoulders, letting her hands run down those arms she had enjoyed being wrapped around her torso.

"Besides how much I want to take that shirt off of you? I guess I wouldn't mind another kiss...", she chuckled against Nora's mouth, letting her explore the plains of her sculpted stomach once again.

No matter how many times Nora had touched her, she still had a thing for how thorough the medic was in running her fingers over each rib on each side and over the slopes that made up Abby's defined abs. It was like Nora couldn't get enough of her muscles, like she had an ods fascination for them beyond the basic curiousness of anatomy any doctor had.

"Are you going to take this off, big girl?", Nora tugged on the hem of Abby's shirt, the signature dark one that had a few too many holes near the collar.

"Doctor's orders?", Abby laughed at the huff Nora gave, her slim fingers pulling the fabric up. With a quick movement Abby disposed of the shirt into some corner and stood in her sports bra, scars and everything completely exposed to Nora's eyes.

It was funny but despite how many times the two had touched each other, they never once took their clothes off. This was the first proper look Nora had of Abby's torso and she couldn't stop staring at the faint lines near the wolf's hips that stopped at the black fabric peeking just slightly above the belt.

"You really are something, Abby...", her fingers over Abby's stomach made the blonde's muscles twitch, a faint smile on her face. "What some would call a fine specimen...", Nora followed the lines leading to the elastic of Abby's underwear, nails scratching at the skin above the material. "Fine, indeed...", Abby squeaked at the press of soft lips against the tender skin below her belly-button, color spreading over her cheeks and ears at Nora's faint, pleased hums.

"Nora...", she whispered her name without knowing why. Maybe as a way to ask for more? She wouldn't say no to more exploring of her body but with Nora's mouth instead of those familiar fingers. Then again, she wouldn't be picky -- whatever Nora gave her she would eagerly accept, desperate for any touch.

"Use your words, big girl...", Nora mumbled against the in-between skin of Abby's abs, pressing light kisses upwards until the fabric of the white bra got in the way. "What do you need?", she ran her index finger over the cotton covering the wolf's breasts, a wide smile on her ever flushing dark complexion.

"I need you. Your mouth.", her voice was quiet but in the silence of the office it was impossible not to hear. Nora looked up with a smirk, her hands on the belt which she fumbled with, letting the trousers fall down Abby's legs, revealing more scarred skin.

"Oh, Abby...here too?", Nora frowned at the healed up spots from wounds that looked old. Abby's legs had less scars than her back but there was a nasty one on her thigh that must have come from a knife.

"It's not that bad. It's--", her throat closed at the sight of Nora kneeling down, her soft hands caressing at the skin dangerously close to the black boxers. She sucked in a breath when Nora squeezed her thighs, a soft sound of surprise at how hard they were.

"God, just how much do you work-out…", Nora looked up at a sheepish Abby who was rubbing at her neck.

"Is that a rethorical question..?", a faint laugh from the two as the medic stood up, kissing Abby's lips before slipping out of her pants and her shirt.

"No more waiting. I like what I see and I want that body on me right now ", Nora's boldness and what sounded like an order made Abby flinch. She took off her boots and quickly looked at Noora, seeing her lean against the desk with an inviting smile.

Abby pushed closer, Nora's arms wrapping around her thick neck, lips at the blonde's ear. "Show me what Isaac's top wolf is capable of...", the heat from Nora's tongue on Abby's ear made her moan, the few inches between them gone as their bodies pressed together and their hands moved in a frantic mess of removing the last few pieces of thin fabric.

The soldier took no time in groping at Nora's firm ass, pulling her up and onto the wooden table. She attacked her neck with wet kisses and vites, Nora's sighs and needy hands all over her shoulders and neck all the encouragment Abby needed. Her lips sucked at Nora's neck, her body grinding against the woman's body, her powerful hips making Nora jump slightly with each hump to her bare sex and legs.

"Fuck, Abby…", Nora pulled at Abby's braid to get the wolf to release her neck for a kiss but the loud groan that left Abby's mouth was so fucking hot. She did it again and saw something dark in Abby's eyes, like a beast inside a cage waiting to be released. Nora felt it right in her cunt, the groan and the hunger in the WLF's eyes each time she pulled at the braid.

"Oh, you like that, do you?", like taking a bull by the horns, Nora had Abby looking at her without doing a single thing. She made Abby wait, watching the way her chest moved with each heavy breath, the sweat forming on her brow as she stared down at Nora.

With a release of the braid, Abby snapped forwards to lock lips with Nora, her once timid behavior now completely gone, replaced by the need to taste the salt on the medic's brown skin, her tongue between two plump breasts. Nora gasped at Abby's hand on her tit, her rough fingers playing with the taut peak and mouth on the other had the officer grasping at her shoulders and body squirming on the table.

"G-God, Abby...", Nora looked through hooded eyelids at Abby's tongue swiping at her nipple, the focused look on the soldier's face made the officer's mind draw blanks. "Touch me. I need you to touch me before I lose my goddamn mind...", with a soft moan she felt the blonde's fingers between them, looking for that sweet spot that would drive Nora crazy.

It didn't take look for Abby's muscular arm to sit comfortably between Nora's thighs, that beautiful skin brushing against hers as she pressed two fingers over that small bundle of nerves, starting her rhytmic push and release, testing what amount of pressure the other woman wanted. With a hiss from Nora the wolf smiled, her marred finger-pads circling at the medic's clit as she eagerly sucked at the skin on her neck. Nora moaned, bucking her hips closer as she took a hard grip of Abby's shoulders, trying not to fall off the table with her need to push those lovely fingers down, down to where she wanted.

"Nora, you're so wet...", the squelching sound Nora's pussy made when she pushed a finger in made the muscles on her thighs twitch. She looked up at the blissful expression on the other's face, the curly hair spilling just slightly to stick to Nora's forehead. Her lips in a perfect 'o' and her breasts shaking lightly with each heavy breath and thrust of Abby's finger, the wolf felt her own arousal dampening her legs.

Abby moaned at the squeezing of her finger and the gruff order to add another. She pushed her middle finger in, the delicious stretch of the blonde's thick making Nora throw her head back. Abby chewed on her bottom lip, her palm rubbing at Nora's clit, the rougher pace pulling a gasp from the officer. She started to whimper, legs trembling with the building of a rush that had her crying out Abby's name.

Nora sunk her nails into Abby's shoulders, holding onto them for support. Abby wrapped her arms around Nora, whispering sweet nothings into the woman's ear as her fingers fucked the orgasm out of her. With another cry, Nora's body went rigid and the wolf slowed her pace, eventually stopping when the medic started pressing kisses to her strong jaw.

"Oh, Abby...don't think I've forgotten about you...", she put a hand between Abby's chest, "What do you think about me putting my mouth on you?", the sultry tone made Abby bite onto her lip harder, giving a nod. It made Nora chuckle, her hand on the soldier's back sliding up to pull her head down so they could kiss.

"Lean on that table, big girl...", Nora smiled at how compliant Abby was. She let the larger woman rest against her desk before touching at the bare skin on Abby's chest. She toyed with her nipples, pinching and pulling lightly, watching the quiet moans leave the soldier. Abby had a sensitive chest, she found it adorable how a bit of pressure on her breasts would make her hiss and squeeze at the table's edge. She saw Abby's knuckles go white when she pressed her mouth over her nipple, sucking with a hum, her teeth grazing at the hard nub. "You like that, baby? You want me to give you more?", Nora chuckled softly.

"Fuck, please...", Abby squirmed against the table, her legs moving to the side just enough for Nora to see the shine of Abby's arousal under the light.

"Awww, baby…", Nora found a comfortable spot on the floor, her knees resting on the cold surface as she pressed kisses to Abby's thighs. "Hmm, let me take of you, big girl...", it took everything in Abby's power not to thrust forwards at the feeling of the medic's tongue against her clit. The flush on Nora's face paired with the eye-contact and loud humming made Abby groan, shutting her eyes with a sigh.

Nora was tender in her touches, parting Abby's lips to explore the pink folds with her tongue, the small twitching button and her hole. She took her time in tasting every inch of the blonde's sex, her own eyes closing with a deep, satisfied moan. Abby moaned at the vibrations, Nora's lips on her clit and the pad of a slender finger prodding at her cunt made her let out a strangled cry, one hand gripping Nora's hair.

The medic curled her finger and Abby bucked her hips against her mouth. Nora smiled against her clit, sucking lightly and moving her tongue to the pace of her digit going in and out of Abby. The wolf sighed, opening her eyes to meet Nora's proud ones, she asked for more and with a soft nod, Nora slipped another long finger into her. She curled and crossed them, grazing at soft inner-walls that squeezed them further in. Knuckle deep, Nora's mouth focused on the blonde's clit, her fingers pushing back and forth as Abby chased that rhytmn with heavy panting.

"Fuck, I'm close...I'm…Nora…", the other's third finger didn't even need to slip inside, just the touch from the pad and the humming from Nora was enough to throw Abby over the edge with a deep, long groan.

Nora kissed at the little scars on Abby's thighs, a longer and more tender kiss to the one from a blade, listening to Abby's panting turning to soft sighs. She pushed up with a smile, caressing Abby's warm, red cheeks. "My big girl...", the medic leaned forwards to press a kiss to her mouth, the taste of Abby's cum on her tongue making the wolf groan into the kiss.

"Abby...", Nora pulled away with a smile that made the soldier laugh. "…what's so funny?", she chuckled, wrapping her arms around Abby's larger frame.

"You're so good to me, Nora...", she pressed her hot palm against Nora's cheek, caressing at the darker skin. "You're so good…", she pressed a light kiss to her lips, feeling Nora smile against her mouth.

"Hmm, if you think I'm good now then just you wait until later...", the medic grinned and even laughed at the woman's confused expression. Abby was way too cute for her not to give her another kiss.

"Uh, tell me what's going to happen later?", Abby pulled away from her lips, raising an eyebrow.

"Take my keys. The rest is a surprise…", Nora moved away from Abby's embrace, turning around with an intentional shake of her wide hips. "I'll see you later, Abby. Now…get out of my office...", her tone was playful and Abby noticed her glancing at the small clock at her desk. The wolf snorted, collecting her clothes and getting dressed, going for the door.

"Hey, air-head...", Nora tossed Abby the keys to her apartment, smiling from ear to ear. "Try not to mess things up too much, alrigh", and with that she waved Abby off, muffling a laugh at the jingling of her keys.


End file.
